


Worn-out

by Kinkstroke



Category: DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Prolapse, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Husbands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rosebud - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkstroke/pseuds/Kinkstroke
Summary: Rex needs attention and Henry is going to take good care of his husband. Basically old men fucking. We all know what we’re here for.
Relationships: Henry Heywood/Rex Tyler
Kudos: 20





	Worn-out

**Author's Note:**

> No piss this time; I don't know how I managed that.

Henry was kneeling behind Rex, one hand on his caged cock, his bottom sucked in between his teeth. His husband was a sight to behold, as always, and if it weren’t for the metal around his manhood, he would be rock hard by now. Still in chastity, though, after a whole week of only passively watching Rex fuck himself through his impressive dildo collection, Henry could only twitch and drool through the cock cage, glad that they had not used a sound to plug his urethra as well. That was more Rex’s field anyway. 

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Rex teased and propped his arms up to look over his shoulder. “Fuck me, Hank. Show me what Commander Steel got.” 

Henry grunted. Digging his fingers in Rex’s hip, Henry pulled his husband back and pressed the tip of his cage against Rex’s asshole, which was already dripping lube onto the bedsheets. His sphincter was puffy and red from constant use, and Henry slid inside easily as soon as the muscle parted for the curved cage. 

Rex moaned and raised his ass, welcoming the intrusion with a shudder and helping Henry’s cock deeper inside. He was average-sized, but the cage didn’t allow for much length, and within moments, Henry felt his cock bottoming out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The heat was heavenly. After his week-long abstinence, Rex’s ass was a wet dream come true, and the hot walls wrapped around him didn’t exactly help to stay soft in his confinement. 

“You’re killing me, Rex,” Henry breathed and gripped his husband’s hips harder, taking up a slow rhythm of thrusting and pulling back just enough to keep the tip inside Rex. 

“And you’re still giving me what I want,” Rex replies with a cheeky grin while biting his lip. “Fucking me in a cock cage. There’s nothing hotter than that. I know you want to be hard so badly, babe, but you also love being good for me.” 

Henry moaned and jerked forward, whimpering when his erection pressed against the cage, and the blood was forced to retreat again. Rex was right; he loved the feeling of giving up his control, of helping to fulfill Rex’s fantasies, and watching his beautiful man find pleasure in Henry’s discomfort. Henry would do anything for Rex, and Rex knew that. 

“So good,” Rex whispered and buried his face in the pillows, rolling his hips to match Henry’s slow thrusts. “You’re always so small when you fuck me in your cage. Not destroying my ass with your dick for once.” 

Henry could only smirk at that, tracing a finger over Rex’s loose rim as he didn’t falter in his movements. “Your ass was destroyed long before I met you. You’re such a slut for cock, it’s no wonder you can’t close anymore.” 

He almost chuckled when Rex seemed to clench around his cock, but his muscles barely contracted and just validated Henry’s words more. Rex had always enjoyed a good pounding when they had been younger, and the older Rex got, the more his shapely ass could swallow. Henry was in love with that. 

Burying his cock inside Rex as deep as he could, Henry moaned again and closed his eyes. Once more, his prick pressed against the metal cage and made him jerk uncomfortable. He could hear Rex whimper upon the sudden motion, clenching around him again. 

It was the sweetest torture, being unable to fuck Rex properly but still having him enjoy Henry’s misery. 

“I love your ass,” Henry hummed and pushed his fingers between their bodies to rub over Rex’s worn-out rim teasingly. He had to be careful not to apply too much pressure, or his fingers would get swallowed alongside the cage by Rex’s greedy hole. “Can’t wait to get my fist in there again.”

Rex moaned, sucking in Henry’s fingertips and whining again when Henry pulled them back just enough to rub around his hole again. “Please!” he whimpered and moved his bubble ass in circles, teasing Henry. “Fuck me with your fingers, oh please, I need that!”

Biting his lip, Henry pushed closer to his husband’s entrance, allowing his index finger to slip inside slowly. Instead of fucking Rex with it, though, he pulled upwards to open him further.

“I don’t think that’s enough to satisfy your loose hole, babe,” he murmured over Rex’s noises, his lips pressed against the other’s ear. Teasingly, he jerked his hips, rubbing the tip of his cage near Rex’s prostate. 

Rex groaned loudly and reached behind himself to catch Henry’s wrist. “I’ll take it off, but– Stop teasing me! I need … damn, I just need more.” 

Letting Rex tug on his wrist, Henry barely managed to suppress the smirk forming on his lips and just pressed another kiss behind his husband’s ear, slipping out of him easily.

They shuffled around for a moment, Henry trying to sit back on his heels while Rex turned and crawled closer to him before familiar fingers wrapped around his caged cock and made him grunt in surprise. Rex only smiled innocently, which didn’t fool Henry for a second. 

Rex took the keys off his neck and unlocked the cage, making sure to pinch Henry’s tip so he would stay soft for the process of taking the metal off. It was still agonizing. As soon as the cage was off, he could already feel his manhood grow in Rex’s hand and hissed when Rex pinched his tip again. The ring around his cock and balls came off with a little tug and pull eventually. 

“Finally,” Henry groaned and stroked his growing prick with one hand, “can’t wait to fuck you properly.” 

Firmly, he pushed Rex back into the pillows and made sure to lock eyes with him, letting a smirk appear on his lips. His husband had always been a living sin, tempting Henry to the worst things. Now lying on his back, big eyes staring greedily up at him, Rex was everything Henry ever wanted. 

“Feels so empty,” he whispered and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, spreading his legs for Henry. His beat-up hole, dripping with lube and constantly swollen these days, seemed to just wait for Henry’s now rock hard cock. “Need you– Need you inside me now!”

Henry laughed roughly and positioned himself between Rex’s thin legs, pushing one up against his shoulder to stabilize it. 

“My dirty little cockslut,” he murmured while tracing the sloppy entrance with his fingers once more, watching it flutter under his inspection. “I know exactly what you need to feel better, sweetheart. It’s gonna be better in just a second.” 

Rex nodded weakly, and his hole seemed to open again, just ever so slightly accepting the coming intrusion, almost begging for it– 

Henry buried his cock deep inside his destroyed ass with one single thrust. 

“H-Hank,” Rex whispered and sucked in his breath when Henry pushed two fingers inside next to his meat, “oh god, please! Fuck me!” 

Complying to his wish, Henry was more than willing to fuck his fingers deeper inside Rex while picking up a slow rhythm that made Rex moan in pleasure. Henry didn’t hold back on his own noises; it was just too good to finally feel Rex without the cage.

Closing his eyes, Henry drowned in the pleasure of the slightly cramping walls that desperately tried to milk his cook but couldn’t quite grasp him, too stretched out to fully close around him like a second skin. Just imagining that could’ve made Henry cum immediately, but he had himself together, rubbing his fingers against Rex’s colon. 

“You’re still so empty, aren’t you?” Henry growled and pulled Rex’s hole open easily. “So hungry for more to fill your destroyed ass.” 

Rex nodded, licking his lips, and rolled his hips against Henry’s thrusts. Skin met skin with telltale claps; Rex whimpered upon the farting sounds Henry’s thrusts brought out of him thanks to the empty space up his ass. 

With a soft laugh, Henry nudged his nose against Rex’s neck. “Can’t even cum without having a fist up your ass, huh? You’re a real slut, babe,” he teased and licked over salty skin before burying his teeth in Rex’s flesh. 

“God, please!” Rex moaned and squirmed on the sheets, bathing in the pain of the bite. “More fingers, I need– more!” 

“Of course you need more,” Henry whispered softly, smiling down at Rex while pushing a third finger inside his loose hole, taking up more space. His thrust grew faster, stroking over the sweet nerve bundle that made Rex jerk and gasp. “But that’s not enough, right? You’re still not full.” 

Rex only whines in return and wiggles his ass, making Henry moan lowly and falter in his thrusts for a moment. His muscle clenched sweetly, gripping Henry’s cock at the perfect strength to show him that he was filled but clearly not at his limit yet. 

Pressing a fourth finger through Rex’s sphincter, closely followed by his thumb, wasn’t as easy anymore; there was a certain resistance as he stretched the destroyed muscle just a little bit further to place his hand inside Rex. 

“F-fuck, just like that!” Rex whined loudly and pushed his ass towards Henry’s limbs, taking him deeper inside. “I need you to fistfuck me, H-Hank! I need– I need–!” 

“I know, babe,” Henry murmured against Rex’s lips. “Let me take care of you.” 

And just like that, he took his cock in his hand, forming a fist inside Rex’s ass, and started jerking himself off. 

Within seconds, Rex was a moaning mess, squirming underneath Henry, his body rocking in the rhythm of Henry’s thrusts, that pushed his fist deeper with every motion, rubbing his knuckles over Rex’s most sensitive spots. 

Henry has his eyes closed to enjoy the moment. His husband was usually a loose fit, but with his fist buried inside his ass, he became tight again, putting just the right amount of pressure on Henry’s grip around his cock to drive him closer to an orgasm. His walls clenching down on Henry’s fist were also helping. 

“You like that?” Henry whispered and opened his fist just slightly to pay attention to his cock head, massaging it between two fingers. 

“Yeah, shit– ’m full,” Rex gurgled and wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking himself off furiously. “That’s so hot … shit, fuck me!”

Henry smirked, picking up speed as he fucked into his fist and twisted his hand to give Rex some stimulation, always in mind to hit his prostate. He could feel the familiar tension building up in his loins. He wouldn’t make it long anymore, but that wasn’t needed. They were both worked up. 

It didn’t take long for Henry to cum. He moaned Rex’s  
name out loud, shooting his semen deep inside Rex, filling him up good. He was still fisting Rex’s ass as he milked his cock dry and pushed Rex closer to his own orgasm. 

“Shit, babe,” he murmured breathlessly over Rex’s own noises, “you’re so fucking perfect for me. Such a good cockslut.” 

And with that, he pulled his cock out and ripped his fist back, leaving Rex empty and gaping and drooling cum onto the sheets–

“Hank!” Rex yelled as he spasmed and came. For a second, he was riding on the waves of his orgasm with closed eyes, stomach covered in milky semen. 

When he suddenly ripped his eyes open again, he stared at Henry anxiously. “H-Hank?” His voice was only a whisper, but Henry still heard it and caught Rex’s searching hand in his. 

“I’m here, babe. It’s okay,” he reassured his husband and licked his lips. “You’re fucking beautiful.” 

Carefully, he reached out and trailed his fingers over Rex’s ass cheeks, moving closer to his abused hole. He could imagine why Rex was afraid; they had never talked about the possibilities though they had always been real. And Henry loved it already. 

“I-It doesn’t feel right, Hank,” Rex whimpered and tried to clench his sphincter, Henry could see that, but it didn’t matter. His muscle had collapsed and released his bowels outside, letting a rose bloom out of his ass. 

“Just relax,” Henry said and leaned over Rex to steal a few kisses from his trembling lips, circling the prolapse with his fingertips. “I love that look on you.” 

Slowly, he dipped his fingers in the red folds and watched Rex widen his eyes in surprise before a loud moan ripped through the room. Henry smirked in satisfaction and pushed his fingers deeper into the prolapsed walls, feeling for his cum. 

“Wanna try sometimes,” he murmured and kissed Rex a last time before going down between his husband’s legs. 

The sight was fantastic. Cum was oozing out of the swollen folds, slowly dripping onto the sheets. Henry’s fingers were covered in a mixture of his milky semen and lube, and Henry rubbed his fingers over the prolapses anal canal again, moaning at the softness under  
his fingertips.

“Fuck, darling. Need to taste you so badly, baby, “he growled and dove in, meeting the hot flesh face first, mouth opened to welcome Rex’s rose with his tongue. 

They both moaned in unison as Henry sucked on the prolapsed walls and lapped up the juices, the salty taste of cum and lube, and more mixed on his tongue and caught him breathless for a moment before he pressed his face in Rex’s ass. 

Rex’s taste was addictive. 

“Hank!” Rex gasped and spasmed, pushing his prolapse more in Henry’s face. “S-so good, ohh-!”

A smirk appeared on Henry’s lips, and he licked another drop of semen from Rex’s folds. “You’re such a gorgeous slut for me.” 

He didn’t wait for a response as he went for the rose again and fucked his tongue inside Rex, pushing deep into the hidden hole. He was almost afraid he could push the prolapsed canal inside again. 

Within seconds, Rex was whining underneath him, squirming and rolling his hips on the sheets. Fingers grabbed his hair, desperate to press Henry’s face more against his hole and his tongue deeper inside. Wet walls spasmed around Henry’s tongue, almost  
sucking on it, and Henry moaned and pulled back, pressing a kiss against Rex’s abused hole. 

Laying between Rex’s thighs, Henry had a perfect view of his husband’s spent cock twitching as Rex stroke himself almost absently, whimpering lustfully. He was still riding his high, Henry noticed, and couldn’t stop himself from placing a kiss on Rex’s empty balls. 

“Haaaank!” Rex protested and wiggled his ass, prolapse jiggling slightly. “You’re teasing me!”

Henry simply hummed, biting his lip to suppress a smirk, and circled the pushed out muscle with his finger. “Can’t resist you, though. You’re such a perfect whore for me.” 

When Henry pushed his finger inside the surprisingly tight entrance between the folds, Rex whined louder but moved his hips against the intrusion to shove Henry’s finger deeper. 

“Fingerfuck me, please,” he panted and gripped his dick harder, slowly jerking himself off. It didn’t do much for his soft dick, the tip still red and wet from cum, but Rex didn’t seem to care either. 

Complying to his husband’s wish, Henry pulled his finger out just enough to add a second one, shoving them both inside and picking up a lazy rhythm. He was still testing if he would push the prolapsed tissue back inside - an act he wanted to prevent for now - and picked up speed when he saw that the rose folds only slightly decreased and popped back out as soon as he withdrew his fingers again. 

Fucking the delicate rose was addictive. Rex seemed much more sensual to Henry’s touches on the exposed walls and twitched and moaned with every thrust of Henry’s fingers. Soon, Henry stopped caressing Rex’s balls with his lips and tongue and moved back down to the glistening folds, first licking and then sucking on them. 

Rex’s noises and moans were a symphony to Henry’s ears while he lavished from the cum still drooling out of Rex’s hole. 

“Eating me out so good,” Rex yelped and arched his back, shivering as Henry used his teeth to scratch over the sensitive flesh. “Need more, nghh!”

“Gonna be a good slut for me?” Henry murmured and fucked Rex faster, now definitely pushing his prolapse more inside. “Gonna get hard for me again?” 

He knew it was almost impossible for both of them, having surpassed their sexually more active years quite some time ago, but that didn’t seem to stop Rex. The squirming man nodded and pumped his cock frantically. As tension built up in his body, he curled his toes, practically shoving his ass in Henry’s face again. 

Henry picked up on the hint and fucked his fingers once more, faster into Rex’s prolapsed ass. The noises coming from Rex’s rosebud were obscene, a strange mixture of slurpüing and farting that made Henry moan in return. He was truly in heaven. 

It didn’t take much longer until he felt Rex’s free hand touching his cheek, though, stopping him in his movements. His husband was still panting and whining, but he was no longer jerking his spent cock off. His eyes were set on Henry’s face as Henry looked up slowly, licking his lips. 

“Next time, we should do that when I didn’t just cum,” Rex sighed and rubbed Henry’s cheek. “I can’t anymore.” 

Kissing his shaking thighs, Henry nodded. “Deal. Because I do want to continue exploring our… discovery. But we’re both finished for tonight.” 

Carefully, he pulled his fingers out and sucked them dry, winking at his husband before standing up. When he saw that Rex was trying to follow him, he pushed him back into the pillows. 

“Stay. I’ll be just a second.” 

Disappearing in the bathroom, he cleaned himself quickly with a cloth. They would both need a thorough shower in the morning and a deep cleaning for Rex, but just a quick wash would do for the night. Their bedsheets were stained anyway.  
Dressed in fresh shorts, he was back with Rex in no time. Henry’s lips twitched when their eyes met again, and he saw the exhaustion in Rex’s gaze. He could feel tiredness crawling around his own muscles. 

“Just need to get you cleaned,” Henry said as he kneeled between Rex’s legs again and spread them apart. Pushing Rex’s prolapse with two fingers back inside seemed almost effortless now before he cleaned the puff rim with another wet cloth from excess cum. Rex would probably ooze cum for a little while longer, but again, it didn’t bother Henry. 

After he had wiped Rex’s stomach and cock as well, he helped him inside a pair of soft shorts and gave his ass an affectionate slap that made Rex moan mockingly. And then, he could finally wrap his arms around his husband and catch his lips in a kiss. 

“G’night,” Henry heard Rex murmur as he pulled the blanket over their sweaty bodies. 

“Sweet dreams, babe.”


End file.
